Behind the Scenes
by Mistress Nika
Summary: What goes on in recording room number four? Sakano makes a startling discovery! yaoi ONESHOT


Title: Behind the Scenes  
Author: Mistress Nika   
Rating: R  
Chapters: Oneshot  
Couples: Ryuuichi/Shuuichi, K/Hiro, Yuki/Tohma  
Warnings: yaoi, sexual situations  
Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue

* * *

It was a normal day in NG Studio number four. Bad Luck was in recording their newest song, a catchy little number by the name of "He Made Me Shiny," a tribute to Sakuma Ryuuichi. Sakano walked calmly down the corridor drying his hands with a paper towel. Just as his hand fell on the door, he heard several discordant notes from Hiro's guitar, followed by a loud crash. Startled, he flung the door open wide.  
  
Staring him down were eight pairs of eyes. Six of the eight had identical 'deer-in-the-headlights' expressions. Shuuichi stood in the middle of the room with Sakuma Ryuuichi's hand on the edge of his shirt, both frozen in what appeared to be mid-run. K had Hiro pressed up against a wall with his hand in the boy's pants, Hiro's hands placed against K's very **naked** chest, and K's thigh in between his legs. Yuki Eiri appeared to be laying on the floor alone, until blonde hair suddenly moved into view and Tohma's head popped out from under him. Glancing to the far corner of the room, he found Suguru cowering on the floor and clutching his precious keyboard with a terrified look, eyeing everyone else in the room warily. Propped up on a chair with her feet on the desk, Noriko wore an amused grin and held a camera to her eye tapping all that was going on.  
  
Time slowly seemed to restart and Sakano cried out in shock, "What in Kami's name is going on in here!?!?"  
  
"Dunno." Suguru said quietly, "But it ain't pretty." Then he tried to scoot farther away from the two nearest him, which happened to be Hiro and a shirtless K.  
  
Suddenly Yuki moved, reaching under him and withdrawing a small bottle. Flinging it at Sakano with a snarl he growled, "Leave us alone! Can't you see we're trying to have an orgy here!?"  
  
The bottle sailed through the air and smacked the stunned producer between the eyes, ejecting some of it contents onto his face. Sakano sniffed. _'Lemon?'_ he wondered absently to himself.  
  
The action then proceeded to resume as if it had never stopped.  
  
Shuuichi laughed and shrieked as Ryuuichi continued trying to undress him, running around the room with the older man hot on his heels. "Ha ha! Sakuma-san!" Shuuichi giggled as he eluded the grasping hands yet again. "You'll never catch me!"  
  
Ryuuichi growled playfully and tackled him to the ground, rolling across the floor with his captured prey. "Aha!" he laughed triumphantly. "Shuuichi! I caught you!" Without warning his eyes turned dark and his voice took a decidedly deeper tone. Leaning closer he purred, "Now you owe me. How about that treat you promised me?" Shuuichi's giggled response was cut off as Ryuuichi claimed his lips with his own in a fiery kiss.  
  
K began molesting Hiro, who made choked moaning sounds and arched into the blonde man's touch in raptured bliss. Sakano quickly averted his eyes as the two's activities took an X rated turn. Looking across the room he saw Tohma's hands begin roaming Yuki's body and tugging at his clothes as Yuki nibbled on his neck.  
  
Noriko stood with a smile and lowered the camera. Walking calmly over to where Sakano stood frozen just outside the room, she placed one hand on the door and blocked his view. "Sorry," she grinned, "This is a closed set."  
  
"No!" Suguru suddenly shrieked in terror. "Don't leave me here!"  
  
But his cries were in vain as the genki girl quickly slammed the door in Sakano's face, leaving him to stare in shock at nothing.  
  
For several moments he didn't move, even ignoring the goo that trickled down his face from the bottle and the sounds of passion emitted from the closed door. Finally a staff member walked by and saw him standing there. Pausing to take in the producer's stunned expression and slightly messy appearance, he studied him closely as if pondering what could have occurred. Then he grinned and exclaimed in triumph, "Ah! I see! It's Group Sex Day!!"

* * *

(A/N) a random oneshot brought on by being my little bro's smut muse. O.o shudders at the amount of lemonyness in his latest fic I should really learn to think before saying _**ANY**_ of the things that flit past my brain! No more sugar after midnight for me!! 


End file.
